


Behind The Bleachers

by bonmot507



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, futunari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonmot507/pseuds/bonmot507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt on the GKM, Pink haired (g!p) Quinn makes a deal with Rachel to come back to Glee Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Bleachers

Title: Behind The Bleachers  
Fandom: Glee  
Pairing: Rachel/G!P Quinn  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I obvs. don't own Glee. That would be cool, although things would be different. Thanks for letting me just borrow and put the characters back. I won't mess with them too much. (sort of.)  
AN:<http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/14588.html?thread=20510972#t20510972>   From this prompt on the GKM, Pink haired Quinn makes a deal with Rachel to come back to Glee Club.   
AN2: I've gone g!p crazy.  
  
  


  
  


 The roar of the crowd meant it was time for Rachel to get on her feet. The game had begun, and she had dutifully been there to wave at Finn, her boyfriend, so he knew she was there. Now that things were underway, she needed to hurry. It wouldn't be good if Quinn was upset she was late, that would only make things... more difficult. (Or more interesting, depending on how she thought about it that hour.) She scurried down the bleachers and around them before glancing about. No one was around to see, so she ducked underneath them to find the girl waiting for her.

Her pink hair was haloed by the lights from the field, her cigarette smoke drifting up into the air. Her leather jacket was pulled close to her body, and her booted foot was making crescents in the dirt. For a moment she looked vulnerable, as if she were afraid Rachel wasn't going to show up. Her posture changed as she came into view. The pink haired girl sneered. “You're late.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Don't be ridiculous, Quinn. I am right on time. This is the arrangement, Finn has to see me here to know that I support him. Then I am free to engage in our agreement.”

“Do you remember the rules?” Quinn asked, dropping her cigarette to the ground and releasing one last long stream of smoke, her eyes on Rachel.

“Yes, Quinn. I will adhere to your stipulations. So long as you agree that you are coming back to Glee Club.” Rachel responded, pulling her sweater over her head and letting it fall to the ground. She began to unbutton the white shirt she was wearing underneath, leaving it splayed open so that her sheer bra-clad breasts were exposed to the air. She felt Quinn's eyes on her, but she refused to look back at the girl.

“Yes, Rachel. I will adhere to our deal.” Quinn responded in a decidedly mocking way.

Rachel sighed outwardly as a thrill ran through her body. She would never tell Quinn, of course, she couldn't but she loved this. Loved that she had won, finally getting Quinn to return to glee club, and the price she had to pay was one she might have willingly given away, had she been asked. She moved to the bleachers, sliding her hands up and under someone's feet. She was positioned so she could still see the game, so when Finn asked what she had thought of the proceedings, she would be capable of forming an articulate response. Not that he would listen anyway.

She felt Quinn behind her. “Did you forget something Berry?” Quinn asked, the smell of leather and cigarette smoke filling her nostrils.

“I did not.” Rachel replied.

She felt a a hand flirt with the bottom of her skirt before it was yanked up, exposing her bare pussy to the night air. It was decidedly chilly. “You're kinky, Berry. All bare for me? It's like you want this.”

“I am merely preparing myself for the inevitable, Quinn. No sense in letting you ruin a good pair of panties.”

“Next time, wear them.” Quinn responded, one of her hands running up Rachel's torso, and cupping her bra-clad breast. It was uncomfortable for Quinn to dig around in the cup, but then her fingers were tugging at Rachel's nipples, which made the brunette cry out. She nodded to acknowledge the order but said nothing more. Quinn's other hand slipped up Rachel's skirt, meeting the bare skin of her pussy, which was practically dripping. “God, Berry. You're so wet. Someone might think you wanted me to fuck you while your boyfriend plays quarterback. Is that what you want, Rachel? For me to fuck you?” Quinn asked, her tone not particularly pleasant.

“Yes, Quinn. I want you to fuck me.” Rachel responded by rote, dropping her hips to try to catch Quinn's hand over her clit.

“You dirty slut.” Quinn responded. “You want my big dick while you watch your boyfriend run around like a moron?”

“Yes, Quinn. I want your big dick so badly.” That was true, but Quinn didn't need to know. She heard the sound of Quinn's zipper, and knew immediately what was coming. Quinn didn't waste much time on foreplay, mostly took what she wanted. And what she wanted, apparently, was to stick her cock deep into Rachel Berry.

“Hold on, then Berry, because I'm going to fuck you until you're screaming my name. I want the whole fucking school to hear you.”

“Yes, Quinn, I will scream your name. Just fuck me.” Rachel bent her hips towards Quinn, waiting to feel her slide home.

“Open your fucking legs, Berry.” Quinn's voice came harsh behind her, hot breath on her neck, fingers pushing a little too hard at her thighs. Rachel opened her legs and sank an inch or two to the ground, feeling the stretch in her inner thighs. Suddenly, Quinn's form fit in between her legs, and her gorgeous cock was three inches deep inside of Rachel. She let out a long moan, pushing her whole body back into Quinn, holding on to the bleacher in front of her. “That's it, Berry, take my cock. You're such a slut for me, Berry. Do you like that? How hard I am for you?”

“Fuck yes, Quinn. I like it so much.” Rachel responded, knowing what was expected of her. What was unexpected was Quinn reaching up with her hands to settle over Rachel's, and pulling them away from the bleacher. Cock still buried inside of Rachel, they took a step back as Quinn pushed her hands towards the next bleacher down, forcing Rachel to bend in half.

“Stay like that.” Quinn whispered, resting both of her hands on Rachel's hips and beginning to push the rest of her dick inside. Rachel moaned as Quinn buried herself to the hilt inside of her. Quinn laughed.  
“I wish Hudson could see you now, bent in half and taking my dick like a slut. Do you do this for him, Berry? Bend over and take it?” Rachel didn't but there was no use in commenting. “I bet he blows before you're even undressed, doesn't he?” He did. “I bet when you're with him, you're thinking about me and my dick and how hard I stay for you. How hard you cum around it. Fuck, you're so wet.” Quinn muttered as she began to really fuck Rachel, driving her whole length in and out of the girl. Using her grip on her hips, Quinn rocked Rachel back and forth, as if Rachel were fucking herself on Quinn's cock.

Rachel loved it when Quinn fucked her. Her dick filled Rachel like Finn had tried and failed to do. Something about the experience became more, every time. She felt like she was floating with Quinn inside of her, the only thing tying her to earth was the tide of their sex, the ebb and flow, and Quinn's voice, saying incredibly dirty and amazing things, but always talking.

It was almost always over too soon. She could feel the tension begin to build in her belly, her pussy walls tightening around Quinn's dick as it moved in and out of her with great amounts of effort. Quinn's hips were really pushing into her through the resistance of her tightening and it felt more amazing than anything in her life ever had. “That's it, Berry, you're so fucking right. No matter how many times I put my big dick in you, you're still so, so tight.” Thrust for thrust, Rachel could feel Quinn's movements getting erratic, which meant she was close. “That's it, Berry, fucking cum for me. C'mon, fucking cum.” Quinn repeated, forcing her dick deep inside of Rachel, rubbing the whole lengths of her insides with her cock. “C'mon, Rach, cum for me.” Quinn's hand reached around and her fingers found Rachel's clit. With a few well placed strokes, Rachel was well over the edge. As she tightened and her walls fluttered and pulsed around Quinn, Quinn shot her load deep inside of Rachel, groaning and resting her forehead on Rachel's spine.

Quinn slowly straightened, pulling her half hard dick from Rachel. “Alright, Berry. Get on your knees.”

Rachel turned around slowly, her eyes on Quinn's face. She glanced at the ground and was surprised to see Quinn's jacket laying spread out for her. She knew better than to say anything and knelt down before her, the girl's cock in her face. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, and was immediately met with Quinn's dick being dragged across her lips, cum being painted on like lipstick. When Quinn pulled away, she licked her lips. “Well?” Quinn demanded.

“You're so much bigger than Finn.” Rachel recited, then met Quinn's eyes with her own, which she was not supposed to do. “I want you in my mouth. I want you in my mouth and I've never wanted anyone else.”

Quinn smacked her in the face with her dick before sliding it four inches deep into Rachel's mouth, letting Rachel get used to the feel. “That's right, Berry. You can take a little more, can't you?” Quinn asked, although she already knew the answer. She slowly began to push the whole length of her eight inch dick inside of Rachel's mouth, and as it neared the whole of it, Rachel's throat. A deep breath and the concentration of breathing through her nose and soon Quinn's head was hitting the back of Rachel's throat as she swallowed around her head, tasting herself and Quinn together. It was intoxicating. She lathed the bottom of it with her tongue. Reaching up her other hand, she palmed Quinn's balls, squeezing and rubbing them. Finally, she began to hum.

Quinn couldn't help but gasp as she felt Rachel start to swallow the head of her dick. Every time she did it, Quinn had to keep herself from thrusting her dick down Rachel's throat and choking her out, it felt so fucking good. Fuck Finn, Rachel should be blowing her every day for the rest of their natural lives. At the thought of the big oaf, she glanced out past the bleachers, seeing the idiot get sacked just as Rachel managed to squeeze, vibrate her length, swallow around her dick head, and tongue the slit, which was enough to fill Rachel Berry's mouth with cum. She thrust three times into her mouth while she was cumming for good measure. “Fuck Berry. Never let it be said you don't have a talented mouth.” She slowly pulled her dick out before pumping it in an inch or two again, a move Rachel clearly hadn't anticipated, because she let out a little squeak.

The noise caused Rachel's mouth to open, which in turn gave Quinn space to bury her dick back inside the girl's throat, no warning. The move causes Rachel to gag, which is just about the hottest thing Quinn has ever seen, and she drives her cock into Rachel's throat a few more times, watching Rachel gag around her dick every time. On the last time, Rachel gains the upper hand, slides a hand around her cock and sucks the tip, which causes Quinn to explode in her mouth again. “Fuck Rach.”

Rachel stands up, completely annoyed. “That was incredibly rude, Quinn Fabray, and definitely not a part of our deal.”

“I make the rules, Berry, and I wanted to. That's part of our deal, isn't it?” Quinn responded, staring the other girl down with any eyebrow raised.

“I suppose.” Rachel began.

“Look, I won't do it again. I get it, okay? It's just...” Quinn paused, for a moment her vulnerability stole out around the edges. “You were choking on my cock. Do you understand why that might be a turn on for me?”

“Yes. Next time, let's talk about it first?”

“Next time? That's against the rules. We don't talk, remember, Berry?”

“Right. I forgot.” Rachel sighs, rolling her eyes. “Well, the game is almost over. I should probably get going.”

“Right.” Quinn murmurs, reaching to pull up her pants.

“Four more games, and then you're back in Glee.” Rachel felt the need to remind her, although she knew Quinn was never going to hold up her end of the bargain.

“Sure, Berry. Four more games.” Quinn parroted, pulling her coat up from the ground and slipping it on her shoulders.

A month and a half later, Quinn was sitting in her first glee practice all year. When Mercedes asked her why she had come back after three months, Quinn seemed to smile, and all she said was that her mind had been changed. (Quinn meant “blown”, but didn't think she'd get away with it.)  

  
  



End file.
